Surprises
by Keither Serenity
Summary: People are in for small surprises when the Potion Master is around.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, JKR does.

Hermione had just finished her shower and was walking back to her room. She was at Grimmauld place for the summer along with a few of the other Order members. She sighed as she put on a silk nightie complete with matching panties.

"I wish I actually had someone to wear this for instead of just myself."

She sat in her desk chair while taking to the heinous task of brushing her hair. Scowling as she caught another not she threw her brush at the door and gave up. She said a spell that instantly produced her hair into a tight braid and padded over to her dresser to pull out clothes for the next day and arrange a few books she had lying around the room.

She almost gasped as a knock on the door unearthed her from her thoughts. She opened the door enough to peek out at whoever had the nerve to knock on her door at this hour. She did gasp this time. It was Professor Snape. Still dressed fully in his full robes and scowling at her.

She gulped and finally cleared her throat. "May I help you Professor?"

Snape scowled harder, " Yes you can Miss Granger. You can keep it down in there. Your infernal prancing around is disturbing my evening. Not to mention the sound of things being thrown."

Hermione's eyes were now downcast. "I'm sorry Professor…it won't happen again. I was just cleaning up."

"Whatever it was, I do not care. As long as your quiet for the rest of the night. Its my watch and I like to have silence."

Hermione timidly met his eyes and nodded. "Yes, sir. I will be going to bed now." She made to close the door until he cleared his throat again. She looked back at him. He seemed a bit standoffish.

"Miss Granger. May I suggest something?"

"Sir?"

"Next time when you address company at your door, you might want to think about donning a dressing gown."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away. Hermione blushed furiously and shut the door quickly. She had just let her dreadful Potions Professor see her undergarments! Flushed with embarassment she quickly fled to the depths of her comforter and extinguished the lights in the room with a quick "nox".

Hermione woke the next day feeling peaked and sweaty. She had just woken from the most uncanny yet extremely provocative dream. She lay there and thought for a moment about the visions swirling about in her head.

DREAM

Hermione was lying on an unfamiliar bed and a figured loomed over her. She was drawn into a passionate kiss and embrace. Her stomach clenching as a familiar energy rushed throughout her body as she organs med around the strangers fingers.

She was panting now and trying to focus on her would be lover. Her lover brushed their lips upon her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe and started to whisper huskily into her ear.

"Miss Granger, May I suggest something?"

END DREAM

Hermione shook her head and reluctantly climbed out of bed to stretch. She grabbed her things for another shower. Her body now sticky from the nocturnal emissions. She made her morning absolutions and readied herself to go downstairs. Grabbing her book bag she settled herself into the library. She never ate breakfast in the mornings unless Mrs. Weasley were there to make her. She settle on opening a power bar and munching on its fruity insides.

She had lots of work to research for a spell to help the Order with the recent attacks happening to the muggle families. Her family was now in hiding in America with relatives. Voldemort had made plans to attack them not to long ago but Professor Snape was able to get to them in time for the warning. Hermione sighed and found she could not concentrate any more. She put down her notepad, pen and the book and decided to see who was still left around the house.

She walked into the kitchen, no one there. She moved out the back door and saw the door to the shed was open. He was still there. The shed had been made into a small potions lab for him to make Remus' potion every month as well as work on some of his own things while it was his turn to reside at the house for the Order.

She crept towards the door to check and see if he were there. He wasn't . Curiosity getting the better of her, she moved closer to see what he was brewing.

"See anything interesting Miss Granger?"

The low voice being directly behind her had Hermione swiftly turning ready to run. That was, she would have ran if he hadn't been bodily in her way to do so. She had to crane her neck up to meet him eye to eye.

"Ah…I was just…I didn't mean to…"

"So now that you have decided to invade my privacy Miss Granger. How about you tell me what it is I am making."

"Sir?"

He walked back to peer out the door and turned towards her again. "What am I brewing Miss Granger? Or should I have a heart malfunction if you were to say you don't know?"

She quickly took inventory of the ingredients and bit her lip, her eyes growing wide. "An aphrodisiac sir?"

He snorted and waved her out of the way to stir the potion and adjust the flame. "Not just an aphrodisiac, this is a strong Love potion for your dear beloved Potter. With this potion he should have the equivilant of the ancient magiks his mother produced to give his shield a boost when he goes to fight the Dark Lord."

Her faced wrinkled and her eyebrows laced in scrutiny of his words. "Sir are you sure?"

His face darkened. "Of course I am sure. Either it will help him against the Dark Lord or it will produce an erection for a month!"

Hermione gulped, " And potions do that to you?" She clapped her hand over her mouth. "I…I mean, not you personally sir…I meant…"

"I know what you meant Miss Granger. Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish my work here."

"Oh, of course sir. Excuse me."

She didn't stop running until she was in the safety of the library again. She didn't come out until it was time for dinner. She listened for any voices that might be in the kitchen and was relieved to hear Remus talking to Ginny. She skipped in and hugged them.

"I didn't think you two were on duty here for another few days. What's the change in plan?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Um, as you know, the full moon is in the next three days. I came to take my potion. Ginny here is staying to watch me. We switched shifts with Severus and Tonks. So all of us will be here for the next couple of days until my change is over with."

Hermione hugged Remus again. "Oh, I'm sorry Remus, I forgot about the date. Have you two eaten? "

"Yes, Mum made us dinner at the Burrow before we apparated over." Ginny yawned and glanced over her shoulder looking at the stairs. " I really think I could do with an early lay in. Remus, I have taken the room next to yours with the adjorning door. So if you have any troubles after Snape…I mean Professor Snape gives you your potion, just knock. "

She smiled sleepily and walked up the stairs. A small shriek was heard moments later causing Hermione and Lupin to run to Ginny's aid.

"Ginny! Are you ok? What's wrong."

Ginny was still staring ahead of her fish mouthed and gaping. She pointed and made another "eep" in reply and Hermione followed her gaze to make an "eep" of her own. Professor Snape was standing there in just his boxer shorts. Realizing they had an audience, Snape quickly flew into the bathroom again to emerge fully robed and stalk past them without another sound.

Lupin rolled his eyes and helped Ginny off the floor. "You would think that man would learn to lock a door ."


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Hermione, do you have any dreamless sleep potion?" Ginny asked as Lupin helped her stand straight.

Hermione looked at her friend curiously, "Yes, I do actually, why?"

Ginny shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Because I think I will need it after that sight! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks! Months even! Professor Snape in his boxers! Cauldrons and potion bottles dancing around on them….." She thought about that last part and started to laugh loudly and the others joined her.

"Oh my. Maybe I won't need it after all. Wait until Ron and Harry hear this!" Ginny giggles and heads into the bathroom to attend to her own business while Hermione and Lupin adjourn downstairs again. Hermione pours tea for the two of them and they settle in the library.

_Now we both get to be equally embarrassed. Catching each other in our under things. I never thought of him to be a boxers sort. _

Hermione sits up straight almost knocking her cup to the ground.

What am I doing thinking of his under things!

Thoroughly disgusted with herself, Hermione says good night to Remus and heads upstairs. As she sifts through her wardrobe she passes up the sexy lingerie for something comfortable and unappealing and heads for the shower.

As she reaches the door to the shower, Ginny steps out toweling her hair. She smiles and keeps walking towards her room. Hermione enters the safety of the bathroom and starts the water. Laying her things on the counter she disrobes and watches herself in the mirror. She turns to stare at different angles of her body and then wrinkles her nose.

_I am eating to many treats again. I'm going to start getting thunder thighs. And my breasts…why can't they be more perky? Why must they droop like an old hags?_

Hermione uses her hands to cup her breasts and lift them to where she would deem appropriate. She had never been a vain girl, but she had started to notice the differences between her and Ginny in the last year. Where Ginny was petite and had an hourglass figure, Hermione was a bit towards the husky side and had a pear shape figure. Ginny's breasts were round and full, while Hermione's were oval and dumpy.

Hermione sighed and stepped into the bath. Tomorrow they would be going to Diagon Alley for some light shopping before the school term started. Her last school term. Seventh year was approaching rapidly. They would be riding the Express to Hogwarts within the week. And the thought of buying clothes gave her a headache.

_Why do the girls have to wear those god awful skirts! They make my legs look even shorter and my hips seem to be all the more larger!_

She moaned and dunked her head under the water ridding her hair of the suds of shampoo. She finished up her washing and exited the tub. She spelled her hair into a braid and dressed into her frumpy nightgown. Opening the door she bumped into none other than Professor Snape.

"Oh, sorry….Professor." Hermione blushed crimson as she realized he was standing there in only a black dressing gown obviously on his way to use the facilities. She was so close she could smell his aftershave. A woodsy masculine scent that was not unpleasant. She quickly jumped away from him and jetted to her room.

Her heart felt as if it were pounding against her chest as she braced herself against the door.

_Get a grip Hermione. It wasn't as if he was naked or something. It was just his dressing gown._

_Yes, the one you happened to start sniffing!_

_But I didn't mean to!_

Hermione pushed off her door and stopped having an inner battle with her conscious. She lay on her bed and tried to think of better things.

_But what's better then thinking of him again…_

_Stop it! I don't need to be having those thoughts! Especially about a Professor! As the boys would say, I just really need a good lay._

_When did you ever care about getting laid?_

_When did I ever start having conversations with myself!_

Frustrated, she grabbed her wand up to turn off the lights and then turned on her muggle CD player to drown out the sounds of herself in her head.

_I'm going loonier then Luna herself…._

Were her lasts thoughts before passing out.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yeah, short, not much information, just a filler chapter really, but I will try next time to elaborate more into the plot. I am only continuing this would be ONE SHOT because of all your lovely reviews. I will ask for your input often! Reviews Welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING, But the plot of course tee hee.

Chapter 3

Hermione groaned as her alarm went off, but then she remembered that they were heading into Diagon Alley and sat up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Mphf...Crooks...off you silly cat!" Hermione shoved the ginger haired cat off her stomach. Her full bladder calling urgently to her, she slipped out of the covers, into her cozy slippers and out the door to use the loo. Sighing into the mirror once her morning absolutions were done, she washed her face and set to brushing out her hair. The braid from the night before having come on done now had her looking quite a mess.

"A rat could live happily in my hair, I really should see to getting it cut." Hermione sniffed at the thought and settled for pulling it back into a messy bun.

Back in her room she tossed on some jeans, a white tank top, and some worn loafers. Grabbing her everyday robes and kissing Crookshanks goodbye she headed downstairs for a quick bite to eat before they would be off.

"Hello Professor, morning Ginny, Remus." They nodded their heads in acknowledgement and set back to their breakfast. Hermione tossed a couple pieces of semi burnt toast on her plate and lathered them in strawberry jam. "So I have compiled a list of everything we will need this year Gin." Hermione handed the blearry eyed red head a list across the table. "As you can see, I marked the books I already have in possession that you can borrow like we talked about, it looks like you only need your divination and muggle studies books. I dropped those subjects quite some time ago. I don't see why you bothered taking divination again this year, Arithmancy or Runes would have furthered your record. You must remember you will be taking your N.E.W.T's next year and those to classes would prepare you for a plethera of high standing employment opportunities."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled,"Yes I could have Hermione, but we are not all as smart as you, Miss Wonder Student." Lupin sniggered into his morning coffee and had the mind to look sheepish. Snape looked as if he pretended that they weren't there and looked engrossed in the Daily Prophet. "Yes well, I do want my apprentice applications to look nothing short of the best when I send them off in the second quarter. You should worry about the same." Hermione said sharply looking a slight bit miffed at her teasing.

"Oh I do worry, about quidditch that is." Ginny turned to Remus with a giant smile, "Did you hear that they are sending scouts to school this year? The Radical Razors, the Chudley Cannons, and the Bigby Blastors are all scouting the different schools looking for new young talent. Ron has been on about it ever since the article came out. Speaking of, I believe we will probably see him and Harry at Diagon Alley today, isn't that right Remus?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Really? When will they be there?"

Remus sat back and set his cup down, "Oh they should be meeting us at Gringotts in about...oh 20 minutes? So I suggest we get a move on then. What say you?"

Ginny jumped up collecting everyone's plates and cups and placed them into the sink and with a quick cleaning charm had them back in the proper cupboards. "Let's go! What are you waiting for?"

Hermione smiled and linked arms with Ginny and headed out to the foyer to wait for Lupin and Snape.

Remus came out and took his worn robes off the hook in the side closet, he strode to the door and opened it with flourish and a bow. "Ladies first." They giggled and walked out onto the front yard of headquarters. Apparation wasn't available until they left the safety of the wards so they all walked around the block to a small alley way between a few businesses. Snape with wand in hand and looking back and forth with calculating glances looked positively menacing. It sent a chill down Hermione's spine.

"Alright then, we will side long apparate you to the front of the Leaky Cauldron, from there I will escort you ladies to Gringotts and then join Severus in tailing you. It would bring attention to all of you if we stayed to close and Hermione, you are of age so you can perform magic if needed."

Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Besides the fact their male and hate shopping." Hermione tried not to snort and elbowed her friend gently.

"Well then, Ginny if I may?" Remus held out his hand and pulled her near and with a pop they were gone. Hermione swallowed hard and gazed up at her Proffessor. "I'm ready when you are sir. Actually if you would prefer, I will do it myself. Ginny doesn't get her license until tomorrow, but I already have mine. So..."

"Miss Granger, just because you have a license to do something does not necessarily mean your fully capable of traveling. I do not feel as if I should have to explain myself to your so called friends if you splinched yourself. So stop doddling and step closer to grasp my arm." He extended his right elbow out just enough for her hand to stick through. Hermione didn't bother to argue and grasped it tightly, she new that the apparation would hinder her balance upon arrival and she didn't want to look a fool and fall. "Yes sir. I'm ready then."

Snape raised his wand and with a sinking feeling they were off. It felt as if one was being pulled through water and getting sucked through a vacuum all in one. As they blinked into existance at their destination, Hermione blinked a few times to clear away the fuzzy feeling. Seeing Ginny and Remus waiting for them she took a step forward and just as fate may have it, tripped on the curb and tumbled forward.

"Miss Granger it seems that you should add walking classes to your roster this year." Snape grunted as he hauled her back onto the curb and out of the now uncoming traffic. "You'd do better next time to pay attention." With that he let go of her arm and walked quickly across the street and into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione caught her breath glared at the Professors retreating back but upon seeing Ginny and Remus still waiting, scampered quickly across making sure to watch for the curb and any oncoming vehicles this time.

_That man has some nerve, I should have just did it myself! Walking classes? Psh. Maybe he should take some etiquette ones, he surely needs them. Foul temper...snakey bastard..._

They walked straight to the back and into the alleyway and watched the bricks rearrange themselves for their enterance into Diagon Alley. Keeping an eye out for Harry and Ron, Hermione forgot about the Professor lurking and watching from the alleyways and street corners. Many people had their hoods drawn even though it was summer and the warm sun beating down upon them. People were still afraid that something or someone would be out to get them and there was reason. Voldemort was still somewhere out there and had people on constant alert. Remembering that they were out in the open, Hermione brandished her wand out of its holder and held it securely in her robe covered hand. She could hear Moody's mantra in her head, "_Constant Vigilance!" _and smirked at the thought.

They were nearing Gringotts now, Hermione craned her head to full height to try and catch a glimpse of her friends. "There they are! To the left there!" Ginny called out and Hermione was racing through the crowd alongside her since she had her hand attached around her wrist. "Ginny slow down! Remus won't be able to catch up." Hermione laughed and kept running. She launched herself into the waiting arms of the boys she came to love and care for. Her bestmates. She would die for them.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione. How was your summer?" Harry's smile could have lit up the sky. His raven locks that were long since deemed managable were cut short, he had to have grown another three inches since she saw him a few months ago.

"Oh Harry! You look splendid! My summer was good, and obviously yours was as well. Harry, where are your glasses?" Hermione asked, confusion set upon her face.

Harry smirked, "I had Mr. Weasley take me to a muggle eye doctor. Well not actually muggle, he's a squib, but that didn't stop Mr. Weasley from chatting him up about all the muggle things in his office." Ron laughed, "Ya you should have seen dad Ginny, every time that bloke made Harry take a test, Dad insisted he do it also. I told Harry it would have been easier to see a mediwizard but he insisted on doing it the muggle way." Ron shrugged at that statement and then nudged Harry with a grin.

Harry turned towards Ginny, "I now have almost perfect vision. I had this procedure that corrects them with a small light, sort of magical itself really."

"Well that's great Harry, now we won't have to worry about repairing your glasses as much."

"Remus!" Harry darted into the older gentleman's arms and hugged him fiercely. "I didn't know you'd be coming. I just thought it was nasty ol' Snape. I thought you would have been to weak to come out. Wait, your okay aren't you?" Harry took a step back and glanced at Remus up and down as if he might have broken the werewolf.

"That's Professor Snape Harry, and no no I'm quite alright thanks. The potions a bit stronger with Severus' addition of a pepper up solution, helps me keep a level head during the daytime hours. Nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you all get along now. We will be around, Tonks and Arthur are about too, so no funny business. We will all meet at four o'clock back at the Leaky Cauldron alright? Right then, now off with you. Shoo." He made a sweeping motion with his hands and they all smiled and walked up the steps to Gringotts to see to their funds.

Hermione could feel eyes on her as she neared the doors, taking only a quick glance back she could see dark robes darting around a corner and smiled thoughtfully.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Ya again, like I stated in my other story, I'm a busy single mother, and my muse took an extended vacation, but seems to have dropped off some of his notes in his spare time. So hope you liked the chapter, send me reviews and make me feel special for even trying to write more.


End file.
